Quirks
by Sithstrukk
Summary: A peculiar mannerism or behavior... everyone has a quirk as unique as their own personality. But what is Qui-Gon's? Oneshot. Qui-Gon/Tahl.


**For the millionth time, I don't own Jedi Apprentice.**

A brush of skin against robe, the sound of hair being tossed over a shoulder; Tahl heard it all. Voices were almost an afterthought, because the smallest sounds were signals to bigger puzzles. The faint tap of a heel signified impatience. The slightest change in voice pitch or tone could reveal an opinion. Sometimes, Tahl thought, she worked better blind. She picked up things she was never aware of before.

Tahl especially enjoyed a pleasant conversation with people, because every person was different. She enjoyed picking up their quirks, such as at the half conscious act of wringing hands or cracking knuckles. They were so fine, so minute, the reactions Tahl got when she revealed her observations ranged from shock to amusement.

What she never told her 'specimens' was that they were under a test, of sorts. From the moment they set foot in the room, they were under her surveillance. From past experience and new, she could nearly read minds. The shift in voice, breathing, or step meant a change in emotion. She controlled the conversation. And it was her number one weapon on missions.

_Kriff,_ she would lean back and smile, _who needs sight?_

There was _one _person this didn't work on. And his name was Qui-Gon Jinn.

Perhaps it was the fact he knew her so well, perhaps _too _well, as her best friend. Perhaps it was that he didn't show emotion clear as day, one had to hunt for it under his naturally blank air. And he knew what she was thinking. That was the major reason.

She tried everything. Nothing worked. How could you pick up clues from a man whose heart was a metronome on a steady tempo, and his body as still as the vacuum of space?

But one day, an opportunity presented itself. Both Qui-Gon and she were in Tahl's quarters, seated in chairs beside each other and in front of a table, on top of it two cups of rich, cooling tea.

"…And as you have said, he should have just taken the credit and ran…" Qui-Gon was chuckling, discussing a recent incident that had been the cause for much laughter for many Jedi. Tahl was listening, though not intently enough to formulate a clever response in the allotted amount of time. After a long moment of silence he set his tea down. He was staring straight at her, all attention on her. "Tahl, have you been listening?"

"Have I been… Oh, yes." Tahl realized she had been focusing too much on the background noise. _Kriffin' quirks._

Qui-Gon's voice was plainly merry. "I haven't been able to surprise you like that in years."

"Congratulations."

"What's on your mind?"

_Funny, he can tell I'm distracted but I can't tell a thing. _"You."

"Why?"

"I don't know you."

"_Know _me? Tahl, you've been my friend- best friend- since age eight." He was flabbergasted, that much was clear now. And Tahl could have sworn- according to the behaviors behind the vocals of other beings- that she heard embarrassment.

"You're not like the others. You're unreachable."

"What?" She could picture his brow furrowing as he scrutinized her and her words. She wondered how much of her mental image was true at the moment. "Care to explain?"

Tahl sighed. "No." she picked up a cup of tea and put it to her lips. She knew immediately it wasn't hers. Qui-Gon's tea was warmer; Tahl had brewed it after her own. She was sipping Qui-Gon's tea. Quickly thrusting it away from her mouth, she slammed it down hard on the table. Qui-Gon laughed. Tahl scowled. "Does this still demand an explanation?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll suppose I'll tell…" her voiced dimmed, grew softer. Qui-Gon ceased his laughter.

"Go on." Cloth against table was heard as he wiped away a small tea stain with his tunic sleeve.

"You know how on missions, I'm great with interrogating and such, because I pick up vocal clues and small sounds."

"Yes," he said, not knowing where the talk was headed.

"I've started to use the skills on fellow Jedi."

"Tahl!"

"It actually amuses them; I can pick up every little move and sense what they're feeling."

"Ah."

"But…" She trailed off, unsure. "But I can never tell what you are feeling. It's like you built a wall specifically so I would never know."

The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity. _What have I done? _Tahl wondered. It was impossible to tell. He seemed so distant.

"You want the truth," Qui-Gon said finally.

"Nothing more."

He let out a huge breath and took both her hands in one of his. "Can you read me now?"

Tahl closed her eyes, focusing. Breathing was normal, the palm of his hand was perspiring slightly, and he was silent. She reached up to touch his face, searching for a smile. There was none. "I don't understand."

Now he shuffled closer. Tahl could have sworn she heard his heart thumping in his chest. Or was it her own?

Before she had time to fully comprehend what was happening, he was kissing her. It was light, dry, and drawn out at first, until Tahl shyly kissed back. Then Qui-Gon deepened the kiss, and she worried she might lose herself in the moment.

He broke away. His hand still clung to hers, but he had retreated inside himself again. Tahl was speechless, as was he.

"I've got to meet Obi-Wan now." There was a sudden scrape of chair against floor as he abruptly stood.

"Good bye," Tahl fought to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Her unseeing eyes followed him to the door and lingered their long after he left.

She leaned back in her chair and smiled. What had she learned?

If nothing else, kissing was certainly one of Qui-Gon's quirks.

**As I always am when I write romance, I'm a little nervous to post this fic. I mean, how do I know I didn't make it way too sappy or something? And if I did, I apologize. Or if I messed up the kiss, or it was boring… sorry.**

**Reviews make my day.**


End file.
